Ocean Eyes/Three
"I think dreamy things as I'm waving goodbye So I'll spread out my wings and fly" - Umbrella Beach ~ oceansplash The cat named Starfish follows me through the woods to the beach. As the woods thin out, I hear him stop. "Whoa." he breathes. I didn't notice the sky that much right now, but as I take a closer look, I realize that he's right. Whoa. The sunset colors still linger in the sky - a light pink, the color of beautiful seashells, mixing into a deeper shade of purple - the color of violets. That mixes into blue - the color of bluebells, my mother once told me. And underneath that, the dark blue of night tries to take over, but is defiantly pushed back by the other colors. "It's gorgeous." I whisper, still in awe. Glancing at Starfish, who smiles, I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. I start walking again, hoping he doesn't sense my embarassment. Thank goodness my fur is dark, or he would probably ask a ton of questions. "So... you're saying that the beach has never looked this pretty before?" Starfish asks when we get to the planks of wood lining the beach - I think it's called the boardwalk. I ignore his question. I don't want to admit that I never really paid attention to the beauty of the beach. "Come on, Starfish! We're almost to the best part." I run into the sand, it's heat not bothering my paws anymore. I get to cooler part, only realizing that Stargish isn't behind me when I hear him yelp. "Ow! This is so hot! How do you even get across this, Oceansplash?" Sighing, I run back to him. Knowing that the only way for him to get acrss was to push him, I walk up behind him. "I suck it up, Starfish." I push him hard, and he flails in the air for a few seconds before hitting the sand face-first. "But that's not even the best part. Come on!" I start running into the water, making sure not to go too deep. I don't want to drown - Mistypaw. At the thought of her I involuntarily shudder. That's when I feel the push, and I go tumbling in. Climbing out of the water soaking wet, I stare at him, thoroughly annoyed. "Starfish! What in the name of StarClan was that for?" "It was..." Starfish shuffles his paws. "It was because you pushed me face first into the sand." He gives me a sheepish grin, which - for some reason, StarClan knows why - warms me up inside. "Well, don't do that next time. My sister drowned here, this same beach." I say, hanging my head. "WHAT?!" Starfish gapes at me. "Ocean, you're kidding." he accuses me. "No, I'm not. What do you think I have no friends? Depression cracked me and left me a nobody." I say with a sigh, meeting his gaze. "That's pretty bad. My parents ... kinda got murdered by the pack of rogues I used to live with." "Is that why you ran away?" I ask. "No, not really. I left because they were going to kill me, and I needed to get out if I wanted to save my pelt." "Murder is worse than drowning." "I wasn't there though. I think it makes it worse because I couldn't do anything to save them." "You'd rather be there?!" I look at him, my expression a mix of shock and confusion. "I had to watch my sister drown before my eyes, knowing that I wasn't fast enough to save her." Starfish winces. "I hate when everyone says sorry, because you know it isn't genuine." "Yeah, I know." We both lay down in the sand and watch night start to take over. Then, as if by magic, we both utter the same words. "The memory haunts me." We both stare at each other for a moment, and I see something flash in his gaze. I abruptly stand up and start walking. "Come on! Next time, I won't be there to help you when you get stuck in 'hot sand'!" I tease him playfully. Starfish runs up to me, and we walk back to the forest together. -i think i've found a true friend- Category:Ocean Eyes Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Mist's Fanfictions